Te amo, semper
by Cassaucisse
Summary: Songfic sur Still loving you de Scorpions. Yato est toujours amoureux de Hiyori, et ce malgré les années qui passent... Le titre signifie (en latin) Je t'aime, toujours


Avete populi! Je suis dans une période assez productive apparemment xD

Je vous propose cette fois un **OS** Yato x Hiyori.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et j'écris uniquement pour le plaisir ^^

Rating : K parce que ben y'a rien de perturbant…

Pairing : **Yatori**

Alors je préviens, c'est une **songfic** ! Je déteste les songfics xD Et voilà que j'en poste une….

La chanson c'est Still loving you de Scorpions.

* * *

 _ **Te amo, semper***_

 _Time, it needs time to win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there_

Je t'ai vue, Hiyori, t'éloigner doucement de moi. Poursuivre tes études dans cette prestigieuse école de médecine. Je t'ai observée travailler avec l'acharnement et la détermination qui te sont propres. Telle la brise tu as glissé, loin de moi, soufflant tes doux sourires ailleurs.

Tes yeux ne se sont relevés plus que pour prendre des notes. Ou pour se poser tendrement sur ce jeune homme… C'est lui qui désormais a tes faveurs. C'est vers lui que tu tournes tes prières.

Je t'ai vue pencher doucement du côté de l'oubli.

Je ne t'ai pas retenue. Car il en va de ta vie, non de la mienne. Mais je t'aime, Hiyori. Je crois au temps salvateur. Je sais que parfois tes yeux me cherchent dans les nuages, dans un rayon de soleil perçant l'obscurité. Tu ne me vois plus. Je ne t'apparais plus. Je suis pourtant là, toujours.

 _Fight, babe, I'll fight to win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love can bring down the wall someday  
I will be there, I will be there_

Oui je serai toujours là. J'attendrai qu'un jour tu veuilles de nouveau de moi. Un jour de pluie - comme celui qui autrefois a lié nos destins - peut-être tu te souviendras. Un jour le malheur s'abattra sur toi mais je serai là. Tu as cru en moi. J'ai juré de n'apporter plus que le bonheur autour de moi. Le mien n'est qu'éphémère si tu n'es pas là…

Je sais qu'un jour nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau. Nos vies sont liées. Mon cœur t'est attaché, scellé. Chaque jour. Toujours.

J'espère malgré moi te retrouver. En vain ? Je rêve de te serrer contre moi, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Comme avant. Te souviens-tu ?

 _If we go again all the way from the start  
I would try to change the things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong that I can't get through  
Is there really no chance to start once again? __I'm loving you._

Tu me manques horriblement. Mon cœur se cisaille, tout comme mes joues lorsque mes larmes se font trop amères. Les années passent inexorablement. Je t'aime Hiyori.

Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Les cieux me puniraient-ils de cette manière ? Tu m'arraches le cœur. Car il t'est lié. Et tu tires, tu tires sur la corde de ma vie.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû cesser de te parler. Mais je voulais te protéger. De mon père. De moi. Te soustraire à cette vie dangereuse qui ne doit jamais être tienne.

Et tu m'en as voulu. Je l'ai vu. Mais je ne vois plus que l'amour dans tes yeux. Et la jalousie dans les miens. Yukine n'arrive pas à me raisonner. Je n'y parviens plus non plus.

Chaque jour je te cherche désespérément. Hiyori reviens dans ma vie. C'est moi qui te supplie…

 _Try, baby, try to trust in my love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, our love just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there_

Je t'ai vue vêtue de ton kimono ce jour-là. Tu as toujours été resplendissante ces couleurs printanières m'ont ébloui. Que tu es belle, ce sourire presque immortel sur ton visage si pâle. Que ton teint est lumineux… tes joues me font penser à des fleurs tout juste écloses, roses, vermeilles. Et tes lèvres… qui se sont posées sur celles de cet homme. Vous êtes si assortis dans vos tenues riches et heureuses en ce jour qui vous unit. Pour la vie. Pour vos vies.

Mon serviteur béni a essayé tant bien que mal de me détourner. De me consoler. Mais même mes larmes ne sont plus. Mon sourire, fade et triste, t'accompagne le long de ta route, veillant sur toi. Toujours.

Comment apporter bonheur et félicité si je n'en connais moi-même plus le sens ?

J'essaie, Hiyori, d'honorer ma promesse. Mais le cœur n'y est plus. Il saigne. Il ne bat presque plus. Il n'en a plus l'envie. Je ne suis plus qu'un dieu sans foi. Sans toi.

 _If we'd go again, all the way from the start  
I would try to change the things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong that I can't get through  
Is there really no chance to start once again?_

Tu n'es désormais plus seule. Ton cordon, depuis si longtemps effacé, sert à te relier à une autre vie. Ton corps et lié à un autre corps. Tu portes un enfant.

Je t'ai vue caresser ton ventre d'un air si fier, si satisfait et heureux… Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Hiyori. Je vous le souhaite et veillerai sur vous…

Mais le temps passe et tu ne me cherches plus.

Je ne suis plus.

Poussière. Tant de pellicules recouvrent le temple que tu as bâti pour moi, il y a de ça si longtemps déjà …

 _If we'd go again, all the way from the start  
I would try to change the things that killed our love  
Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know what you've been through  
You should give me a chance, this can't be the end_

Car le temps, s'il passe, passe encore, devient fatal.

La chair de ta chair marche, court. Je vole te voir quand je le peux, inquiet.

Ta santé décline.

Tu es si frêle désormais. Ton visage, si sage, si paisible, m'attire tant… Je l'ai effleuré, déjà. Tu as seulement porté la main à ta joue, avant de la reposer mollement.

Je sais que la fin est proche. Je suis un dieu. J'ai côtoyé la mort si longtemps… je la connais si bien. Mon amie. Que vais-je devenir ? Je dépéris avec toi.

Hiyori.

Tu as sauvé tant de vies.

Presque autant que j'en ai prises.

Je t'aime…

Ne m'abandonne pas Hioryi…

 _I'm still loving you  
I'm still loving you  
I'm still loving you  
I need your love  
I'm still loving you_

Still loving you, baby

Tu n'es plus là.

Je t'ai accompagnée jusqu'à la fin. J'ai toujours été là. J'ai vainement essuyé les larmes et la sueur qui ont perlé sur ton visage, des heures froides durant.

Tu as levé les yeux vers moi et saisis ma main.

Ne m'as-tu donc jamais oublié ?

Ne m'as-tu donc pas abandonné ?

Peut-être as-tu essayé de vivre. Tu as voulu que je vive aussi.

Mais Hiyori… j'ai si mal.

Tu n'es plus là pour caresser mon cœur qui se tord et qui crie si lamentablement.

Je t'aime Hiyori. Plus que jamais. Pour toujours.

Tu es la première. La seule. Mais tu n'es plus là. Je souffre aveuglément sans toi. Tu étais mon seul espoir, ma seule lumière, mon seul filet quand je sautais.

Mais la mort t'a emmenée avec elle. Plus loin, toujours. Hors de portée de mon amour.

 _ **Still loving you  
I need your love  
Still loving you  
I need your love, oh  
Still loving you  
I need your love, oh  
I need your love  
I need your love...**_

 _ *****_ _Le titre signifie (c'est bien du latin hein)_ _ **Je t'aime, toujours**_

* * *

Fini ! Review ?


End file.
